thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes (Chapter 4)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 4 (Main Page) Chapter 4 Notes *Note on the bed *Letter from Anthony (June 8th, 1887) *Letter from Anthony (July 2nd, 1887) *Letter from Anthony (August 23rd, 1887) *Letter from Anthony (undated and unsent) *Alexandre’s diary (August 1887) *Annotation scrawled in the margins *Servant's diary (October 1887) *Servant's diary (October 1891) *Photograph of three people *Book of home chemistry recipes *Clock invoice *Summer Triangle Note on the bed (top) Devitt found this note on Alexandre's bed. : The Veil is something we sense in our innermost being incessantly. In vain do we waste our lives, craving to tear through. Zha'ilathal is the curtain behind which the great wings beat. Inside its ancient mist inhabit the shadows of those who left. See also *Alexandre Du Pré *The Veil *Zha'ilathal *Shadow creatures *Inscription (school) (Chapter 8) Letter from Anthony (June 8th, 1887) (top) Devitt found this note in Alexandre's study. : Dear Alexandre, '' : ''I have excellent news! A contact from the university has given me access to a twelfth-century alchemical tome containing an amazing formulary. There is no doubt that, sometimes, mere contemplation takes the mind to places that, otherwise, it would have never visited. '' : ''Leafing through the grimoire and marveling at the exquisite illumination of its pages, I have been struck by a sudden epiphany: a radical but elegant method that I have decided to try. '' : ''Forgive me for not providing any information about the method itself. As soon as I get definite results, I will write to you immediately! I believe Fortune has truly smiled upon us today. '' : ''Videte ne quis sciat. '' : ''June 8th, 1887 The letter is not signed, but it may have been written by Anthony. See also *Anthony Beechworth *Lully Raymundus Letter from Anthony (July 2nd, 1887) (top) Devitt found this note in Old Mike's coffin. : Dear Alexandre, '' : ''Undoubtedly, your methods are definitely stronger than mine. How do you manage to get results with such alacrity? On another note, my epiphany with the treatise of alchemy was not accidental. When examining the text closer I have come to the conclusion that for a time, Lully Raymundus sought the same thing as we did. In his account he describes a formula that he calls hoopoe - yes, like the legendary bird -. : It closely resembles the serum with which we have worked so far, except for minor differences. '' : ''It's a pity what you tell me about old Mike. I hope he gets better soon. '' : ''Videte ne quis sciat. '' : ''July, 2nd 1887 The letter is not signed, but it may have been written by Anthony. In some versions of the game, the letter reads "Raymundus Lully." See also *Anthony Beechworth *Lully Raymundus *Old Mike *Serum Letter from Anthony (August 23rd, 1887) (top) Devitt found this note in Alexandre's underground observatory. : Dear Alexandre, '' : ''I'm terribly sorry about old Mike. Will you put him to rest in his favorite place? '' : ''After weeks of unsuccessful attempts, I've managed to distill the alchemical formula based on the notes you sent me; certainly you're a master of this craft! The subject reacted to the serum as usual, rapidly entering into a state of waking sleep. Suddenly, the convulsions stopped and since then, he's not responding to any kind of stimulation. '' : ''He has remained in this state for many days, my diagnosis is brain dead. Which should be our next step, Alexandre? I'm worried this could be the end of our research. '' : ''Videte ne quis sciat. '' : ''August 23rd, 1887 The letter is not signed, but it may have been written by Anthony. See also *Anthony Beechworth *Old Mike *Serum Letter from Anthony (undated and unsent) (top) Wakefield and Kaufmann found this letter at Beechworth Manor. : Dearest Alexandre, '' : ''Please, you must reflect on this. We do not yet know what we are dealing with. If you were to open the door it may stay that way. An open way for whatever lives in the other side! '' : ''Videte ne quis sciat. '' The letter is not signed, but it was almost certainly written by Anthony. See also *Anthony Beechworth *The Veil *The Simurg Alexandre’s diary (August 1887) (top) Devitt found this page in a trunk in the upstairs hallway of Alexandre's home. : ''August 5th, 1887 : I can't work in the basement anymore. Those wretched sculptures; I feel them stalking me in the darkness. I know it is not possible but I can hear the crunches, the flapping wings, stone grinding on stone. Their frozen paroxysms, with what diabolical art were those gestures conceived? An eternal movement, a tension... An impossible struggle to get back the life they never had! I might place them outdoors, in the greenhouse and let the mold devour them and wasps make nests of their hollow hearts! '' See also *Alexandre Du Pré Annotation scrawled in the margins (top) Devitt found this annotation scrawled in the margins of a book. The book was lying on a table in Alexandre's basement laboratory. : ''This and no other is the function of the serum we manufactured at the boarding school when we were young. It is something that we didn't understand by that time: to accompany the mind to the proscenium of the big theater, and there, help us to look behind the curtain that separates the world of men from and the land of truth. To look, I say, if anything apprehend an image of what lives there. Just that. Will the hoopoe allow us to raise the curtain enough to walk off the stage and go beyond? '' See also *Alexandre Du Pré *Serum Servant's diary (October 1887) (top) Devitt found this note in Alexandre's kitchen. : ''October 12th, 1887 : It's been a while, since I can't devote any time to this diary for reasons beyond my control. An event most tragic has taken place in this house. Mr. Du Pré has gotten ill, immersed in an everlasting stupor from which, it seems, he shall not return any time soon. Since the accident, I patiently take care of him. The doctor's treatments don't seem too do any good. I feed him like a child and make sure that all of the sculptures in the house are turned towards the wall. What else can I do? '' : ''October 13th, 1887 : The clockmaker just left, he has done such a good job. In the end, Mr. Du Pré is not going to be able to notice the change in the clocks that he had so insistently requested. In his state, time will not be a problem anymore. '' See also *Alexandre Du Pré *Alexandre's servant Servant's diary (October 1891) (top) Devitt found this note on Alexandre's wheelchair. : ''October 31st, 1891 : I'm writing this in the light of my desk lamp, hoping to be able to remember it all when the birds finally sing and the sun blessing dispels the dark shadows of the mind. During the whole afternoon a strong wind hit the valley, so strong that it has cracked the larger branch of the old oak in the garden. I find it hard to get sleep during these nights, so I read a lot while accompanying the professor. '' : ''I don't really know when exactly I fell asleep. I was awakened by the chill of the night, which was seeping through the open window. I looked outside and I saw him: the professor was miraculously awake! What was my joy to see him standing on the balcony, watching the valley with a true serene expression, enjoying the fresh and calm air right after the storm. I felt that a blessing had fallen upon this house and, for a moment, I felt immensely happy. '' : ''I stared at him for a while without saying anything, being afraid of dispelling a vision I hadn't believed possible for a long time. And then, in the midst of the silence, I heard a sound that froze me in my seat and snatched all my calmness with such a terrible chill that I will never forget. A loud noise beside me, low-pitched as the drag of a slab: Mr. Alexandre's snore, who was pleasantly sleeping in his bed. '' : ''I've already made a decision. I'll leave this house. '' See also *Alexandre Du Pré *Alexandre's servant Photograph of three people (top) Devitt found a large envelope of black felt inside Alexandre's fireplace. The envelope contained an undeveloped photograph. When he developed it, he remarked, "It’s a photograph of Anthony and Alexandre." When Devitt showed the photograph to Alexandre, he said, "Alexandre, do you recognize this photograph? Take a look: it is you and our old friend Anthony, and there is someone else blurred in the background. Who is the third figure? Does he mean something to you?" Alexandre responded, "the bird awaits..." See also *Graduation photograph (Chapter 2) *[[The Four Witnesses (ticket)|''The Four Witnesses (ticket)]] (Chapter 3) *Father Ernest's note (Season 1 Collector's Edition) *Theatrical poster (Chapter 8) *Hugo Ashdown (additional context from Chapter 8) Book of home chemistry recipes (top) Devitt found these notes in a book in Alexandre's darkroom. : 3149. Collodion for Photography. '' : ''Collodion is the vehicle by which the photographic chemicals are united upon the surface of the glass and the sensitive coating produced. Many formulae are published for this article to which great value is attached, some supposing that to its peculiar composition belong the principal causes of failure or success. This is only in a degree true. '' : ''3151. To Develop a Positive Image : This is done by pouring upon the plate about 1 ounce of the vitriol spirit solution and only then adding 5 or 6 drops of the cyanide acid. Then the plate must be thoroughly washed in water to remove any excess of the chemicals. '' : ''3150. The Causes of Failure : These would almost require a chapter by themselves; a long experience convinces us that nine out of every ten failures occur from a want of care, the presence of dirt, negligence. One cannot be over-nice, careful or cleanly -the best results always rewarding the most painstaking. If a mistake is made in the order specified in the formulae, quickly flow clean water over the plaque and start again. '' Clock invoice (top) Devitt found this note in Alexandre's study. : ''May this document serve as a record of the payment made corresponding to the following work: The cuckoo clock mechanism has been modified to give the strokes exclusively at quarter past six in the afternoon. '' : ''In addition, a special device and a switch have been added to synchronize all clocks in the house. Summer Triangle (top) When Devitt opened Old Mike's coffin, he remarked, "The skeletal fingers of the creature are clutching a rolled-up canvas." When he examined the canvas, he said, "It's some kind of navigation map. Several constellations are marked." Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters Category:Ancient Shadows Category:Alexandre